


Little Favors

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Foot Massage, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: It's the little things that say "I love you." Like foot massages and grilled cheeses.





	Little Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyhillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/gifts).



It was late. The room was quiet, lit by warm yellow light from a single tasteful yet minimalist lamp lighting up the pale blue sofa with cushions far too comfy to be made of anything but clouds. Two men sat on the couch, one with his head tipped back against the cushions, and the other busy taking off his belt. The clinking of metal and the soft breathing were the only sounds in the room besides a rather noisy clock perched over the television.

Arin sighed, dragging his hand down over his forehead and over his eyes, his fingers senselessly rubbing at his temples. “I hate wearing suits,” he complained mildly, fumbling blindly with his tie. “The jackets are too damn tight.”

Dan chuckled mildly, sighing as he relaxed as well. Now that his belt was off, he felt serene, but he knew that if he closed his eyes, he could easily drift off. So he didn’t. “That was fun, though, you have to admit.” He rolled his head over towards Arin, smiling tiredly when the other man did the same.

“Yeah, I suppose,” Arin allowed, his manner very much like a teenager trying to be “too cool” for a family vacation, but is in fact loving every second of it. “I’m never wearing those shoes again. Woof.”

Danny laughed. They’d just come back from a promotional party for Good Game. YouTube was considering picking up a second season, since apparently, their little show had gotten enough attention to warrant a bigger production. It meant more exhausting work for the two of them, grueling days of filming for hours on end, then Grumps on the weekend and songwriting in between (especially for Dan), not to mention trying to find the time for self-care. Getting up at five, wrapping at eight or nine at night, getting to bed at eleven, and doing it all over again had not been easy for either of them. It had been hard on Dan’s voice and Arin’s mental health, but despite all that, they were eager to jump into it again. Provided their characters got the justice they deserved from the writing and production teams, of course.

Schmoozing all night with YouTube executives and top advertisers wasn’t exactly a strong suit for either of them. Dan had some experience from his time with Maker and his degree in advertising, not to mention his generally friendly and easygoing attitude, but Arin felt a bit out of his depth, and he was ashamed to admit that he’d deferred to Dan for most of the party.

“At least this means we get to see more of Alex and Ryland,” Dan pointed out, reaching up to loosen his bowtie. “Maybe we’ll even learn Ryland’s last name.”

“Mmhm,” Arin mused, hiding a yawn with the back of his hand as he unashamedly watched Dan’s nimble fingers working at the bowtie’s clasp, brow furrowing as he concentrated, then relaxing as he removed it. He’d rented a tux for the occasion, despite not needing it, and he looked handsome and majestic, like James Bond with a manbun. That was the next bit to go, and Dan tugged gently until his hair was free, hiding the chiseled line of his jaw and his tanned neck from view.

Danny caught Arin watching, and his eyes sparkled as he cupped a hand over his mouth to muffle his yawn. The younger man looked pretty dapper himself in a navy suit with a baby pink tie, silky hair pulled back and off his neck. He cut a handsome figure, even if Dan could tell that Arin was nervous about looking fat in it; all evening, he caught Arin tugging at the front of the suit where the buttons were perched over his tummy. But Dan thought his boyfriend looked stunning. “Too bad Suzy couldn’t be here,” he teased. “You look hot.”

Arin snorted. “Shut up, man. You looked like one of those figures they put on top of wedding cakes.”

Dan laughed aloud. “I think that was a compliment? Thank you?”

“It totally was!” Arin insisted, gesturing in the air with his hand. “Those dudes are the epitome of sex appeal!”

“Pfft. Okay.”

Silence. Arin shifted slightly. Suzy was out of town visiting Jean, sorry she couldn’t be there to support her two favorite boys at their event. As it turned out, Arin thought, Suzy wouldn’t have liked it very much. It was a boring event with boring people, and he and Dan had been charged with, essentially, selling their product. Arin was good at brainstorming sketch comedy bits their audience would enjoy, but he was out of his comfort zone with anything that he didn’t have full creative control over. Like Grumps. Like Steam Train. Like the Crunchyroll ads. Like any other sponsored video they’d ever made. Dan was in the zone, though, pulling out all the knowledge his degree had given him, and just generally being a charming bastard. Arin smirked with pride; he could tell that some of the advertisers and stuffy old executives were eating right out of Dan’s hand.

“What’re you smiling about?” Dan asked, stretching both legs out at once and looking like an awkward scarecrow.

“Nothin.” Arin smiled fondly at Dan. “Just thinkin about you totally being in the zone tonight.”

Dan rolled his shoulders and he deflated before Arin’s eyes. Despite the fact that he was the more extroverted of the duo, Dan could very easily be worn out by social interaction, and he definitely needed alone time to recharge. Arin felt honored that Dan was allowing Arin to witness him recharging, and Dan could say the same for Arin. “I mostly just told them what they wanted to hear, and what I believe in. Good Game is great, it has a viable audience, it brought more subscribers to YouTube Red, et cetera, et cetera. That’s not the hard part of advertising.”

“You made it look easy. I was totally outta my depth.” Arin frowned.

“Don’t say that,” Dan soothed, leaning across the couch to rest his hand on Arin’s shoulder. The tips of his fingers were cool, but his palm was warm, and Arin wondered at the difference in temperature. “You were awesome. You knew how to make Good Game sound engaging, and I think all that stuff you said about Ryland and Alex’s relationship was pretty smart.”

Arin blushed. “You were listening to that?” He had a few secret ideas about Ryland and Alex that he’d never voiced aloud before tonight, unsure if Dan would agree.

Dan nodded. “Of course! I’d never looked at it like that before. You’re good at that, turning shit on its head, and coming up with something new. I’ve always admired that quality. I’m not a good critic; too easy to please.” He smiled self-deprecatingly.

Arin took Dan’s hand in his, warming it between his palms. “We make a good team, you and I. The soulless critic and the eternal optimist.”

Dan chuckled. “I don’t mind that.” He settled down next to Arin, curling his long, stringbean body towards him, resting his head on his shoulder. They were at his house, and the hour was getting on in such a way that Dan could hear his cozy, warm, familiar bed calling his name, and he hid his face in Arin’s warm, sweaty neck as he yawned from deep within his soul. He didn’t fail to notice Arin’s discomfort, however. “Geez, those shoes really did a number on you, huh?”

Arin winced, nodding. “The soles were really uncomfortable. Now I know why Suzy put Dr. Scholes in them.” He’d stupidly removed them because the toes were too tight with them in, but boy, did he regret it after standing around for three hours.

“Here,” Dan scooted back and sat up, patting his lap as he readjusted, one leg curled in towards his crotch and the other hanging over the edge of the sofa. “Gimme your feet. I’ll message ‘em for ya.”

Arin blushed. “C’mon…I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t. I offered.” Dan replied brightly. “C’mon,” he patted his lap again insistently. “I’ll work my Jew-y magic on your feetsies.”

Arin barked out a laugh and put one foot into Dan’s lap, reclining back against the sofa. His suit jacket was already off and his tie loosened, but as he lay back, he took the tie off altogether and grabbed a pillow for his head so he could kinda see what Dan was doing. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt as Dan cracked his knuckles before reaching for Arin’s sock, pulling it off in one fluid motion.

“My feet must stink.” Arin groaned. “Sorry, man.”

Dan shrugged. “’S okay. Not like my nose is right up in there. I’ll just wash the feet stink off my hands when we’re done.” 

Arin had to admit he was skeptical, but he moaned when Dan began his gentle massage, giant thumbs pressing into the angry muscles on the bottom of his feet. “Oh, Dan, that’s…”

“Good?” Dan had a smirk on his face and in his voice, but his head was bent, his curls nearly obscuring it completely, intent on his work. He moved steadily along the pads of Arin’s feet, untangling the knots out of all the hard places.

“Yeah. Fuck.” Arin closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as he felt himself finally beginning to relax.

Silence fell again. Arin was half-falling asleep but trying not to, and Dan was humming quietly to himself, and the damn clock kept ticking on and on…

“Okay, Big Cat,” Dan said softly, tapping the pad of Arin’s foot with two fingers, “give me the other one.”

“You’re puttin me t’sleep,” Arin half-slurred as he did what he was told. “You monster.”

Danny giggled as he tugged Arin’s sock off and dropped it to the floor. “You still love me, though.”

“Fuck, dude. I don’t even think Suzy would touch my feet,” Arin admits shyly, watching Dan’s sure fingers working on his strained, angry muscles.

“Guess that makes me special,” Dan replied sunnily. “I got to touch Arin Hanson’s feet!” He beamed suddenly, and Arin couldn’t tell if it was fake or not.

“You got to live the fetish of some sick lovely out there,” Arin intoned.

“Your soulless critic is showing,” Dan scolded lightly.

“It’s my branding!” Arin insisted.

“And anyway, I can think of worse fetishes,” Dan mused.

“Oh really? Name one.” Arin smirked.

Dan flushed. “I’m not getting trapped, man. I don’t judge anybody by what gets them off in the privacy of their own home. Unless it hurts people without their consent, or people who can’t give consent. Like kids and shit.”

“Right.” Arin nodded gravely. “Pedophilia is no joke.”

Dan agreed silently, and the conversation dropped off, as awkward or late-night conversations do tend to do. At long last, Dan sat back, stretching his arms over his head, careful not to touch his hair with his hands. “There. I think I’m done. I can’t feel anymore bumps or lumps of angry muscles, at least.”

Arin’s feet felt sore, but, on the whole, they didn’t hurt anymore. “I feel like I’ve got brand new feet,” the younger man announced, sticking his legs out and wriggling his toes. 

Dan, contorting himself to reach a bottle of hand sanitizer, chuckled at Arin’s antics, sticking his tongue out very maturely when Arin gave him a Look as the smell of alcohol permeated the air. “Bed?”

“Fine by me,” Arin said agreeably, pushing himself off the couch with a groan.

Dan bounced up from the couch like a spring and stretched. Arin watched, pleased with the lithe form fully on display before him. Dan was still in his cummerbund, accentuating the shape of his hips and his lean tummy. It almost made Arin’s mouth water. It probably would have started something, a resplendent stretch like that, were it not for the tire of the two men and the overall lateness of the hour.

Suddenly, a sharp, low noise echoed in the relative quiet of the room, and Dan blushed. Arin smiled fondly. “Hungry?”

“I, uh,” Dan bit his lower lip, tugging at his curls shyly. “I didn’t really eat much there, I guess. Too busy yacking.” He wet his lips. “Food wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Whaddya thinkin? Toast? Soup? A grilled cheese?” Arin grinned with pride as he saw Dan’s face light up at the last suggestion.

“Fuck yes, please! I’m such a slut for your grilled cheeses.”

“Did you just fuckin meme me, dude?”

Danny elbowed Arin hard, laughing. “Just make me the damn sandwich, Arin.”

“Bossy boots,” Arin accused, sticking his tongue out. Dan pulled himself up onto the counter, watching Arin putter around his kitchen. His stomach had been quite swirly all evening, and it wasn’t like the food at YouTube events wasn’t fucking amazing. It had been a dinner, after all. But, having spent more of the time trying to sell Good Game, he hadn’t had much time to eat, dancing between executives and advertisers to make sure everyone had heard his pitch at least once. It had been incredibly exhausting, as much as he didn’t want to admit it to Arin.

Arin found a nice loaf of sourdough expressly for this purpose, and three different kind of cheese; Swiss, provolone, and American. He heated up the pan first with a little bit of butter, assembled the sandwich with even more butter on both sides of the bread, and grilled each side until the cheese was gooey and the bread was golden brown. Even while he was cooking, he could hear Dan’s stomach rumbling like a thunderstorm, and he distantly wondered if it had been complaining all evening long.

“There you are,” Arin said at last, plopping the sandwich onto a tasteful red plate and handing it off to Dan. “Get that into your poor, noisy tummy.”

“Mm,” Dan didn’t hesitate before sinking his teeth into soft, chewy, gooey, cheesy goodness. Arin couldn’t help feeling a twinge of hunger himself, but he was happy enough to feed Dan up. 

“Good?”

“Oh, fuck,” Danny swallowed, smiling. “So fucking good. The way you make it is just so tasty…” He took another bite, groaning in pleasure. With all the sexual noises he was making, Arin could guess that he’d been hungry for a while.

Once Dan had eaten everything, even down to the last bite of crust, Arin slipped the plates into the sink to be washed tomorrow, and offered Dan his hand. The older man took it, allowing himself to be helped down off the counter. 

“Thanks, Arin. That hit the spot.”

“No problem, dude.” 

They ascended the stairs slowly, in that dramatic way of the overtired, and finished undressing back to back. Dan muffled a burp whilst removing his shirt, which sent both men into a fit of hysterics, which ended in them flopping onto Dan’s soft bed, each in nothing but their boxers, curling up face to face underneath the covers.

“Hey, Arin?” Dan asked, tilting his head up cutely towards his boyfriend.

“Yes, Dan?” Arin asked. But he didn’t receive a verbal answer right away.

Danny tasted like grilled cheese.

“I love you,” Dan smiled warmly.

“I love you, too, baby.”

They fell asleep like that, warm and safe, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the last episode of Good Game yet, so if I get any details wrong, bear with me.
> 
> For the lovely skyhillian, RP partner extraordinaire, and beloved friend. This is just for you. Hope you like it!


End file.
